


¿Pregunta o prenda?

by menudaputamierda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menudaputamierda/pseuds/menudaputamierda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji es una persona amable y no duda en invitar a su amigo Bokuto a que pase el viernes en casa. Pero los búhos se vuelven más insoportables de noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Pregunta o prenda?

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Pregunta o prenda.
> 
> Resumen: Akaashi Keiji es una persona amable y no duda en invitar a su amigo Bokuto a que pase el viernes en casa. Pero los búhos se vuelven más insoportables de noche.
> 
> Es una historia corta y sencilla que se me ocurrió el otro día y que pensé en compartir con vosotros, donde cuento algunos de mis headcanons (Los peluches de Akaashi, Bokuto como admirador del sake etc).   
> Me apetecía mostrar un poco cómo veo la relación entre estos dos idiotas.
> 
> Todos las personas aparecidas aquí son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, creador de la franquicia Haikyuu. Servidora sólo se dedica a utilizar sus personajes para el disfrute personal y público. Espero que les guste.

\- ¿Pregunta o prenda?

\- Venga, no me jodas, Bokuto.

"JODEEEEEEER TÍO, HABÍAMOS DICHO DE JUGAR EN SERIO. ¡ESTÁS SIENDO UN MENTIROSO!"

 

 

No sabía qué estaba pasando. Bueno, Akaashi Keiji sí sabía qué estaba pasando, pero no por qué. Todo había sido muy rápido; llovía a la salida del entrenamiento y la casa de Bokuto quedaba lejos de allí. Tenían pendiende una noche para ver un maratón de Star Wars (Porque si había algo que a su amigo y al él le gustase más que el volleyball, eso era Star Wars) y los padres de Akaashi no llegarían hasta tarde.

Un par de minutos después, Bokuto Koutarou, capitán del equipo de la Escuela Fukurodani, ya estaba tirado a la bartola en su sofá, con el pijama de su amigo puesto y preparándose un sándwich como si fuese su puta casa.

\- ¿Tus padres se preocuparon por enseñarte las normas de invitado, Koutarou? – Preguntó Akaashi con una mueca de desencanto.

\- Sí, pero es que la confianza da asco Keiji, ¡si eres como un hermano para mí! Un hermanito chiquitillo.

"Chiquitillo" Pensó. "Chiquitillo pero más maduro que tú, seguro."

[…]

\- ¿Y por qué te has puesto mi pijama?

\- Porque mola más que el mío.

\- […] Y DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESA BOTELLA DE SAKE.

\- ¡De tu nevera tío! Ho ho ho, ¡sake gratis! – Dijo su amigo imitando una risa grave mientras se servía una copa que pronto Akaashi cogió y tiró por el fregadero. No conocía a Bokuto borracho, pero si ya era tan insoportable sobrio, miedo le daba descubrirlo de la otra manera.

Y fue en ese instante cuando su amigo miró a la mesa que presidía el salón y vio allí una botella de Pepsi casi vacía, la cual se bebió en un segundo. "Mierda" Abría los ojos Akaashi como un halcón, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder en breves. Y estaba el rematador ya sentándose en el suelo cuando Keiji volvió a hablar.

\- No.

\- No, ¿qué?

\- No empieces con tus jueguecitos.

\- ¡VENGAAAAAAA! Vamos a jugar a la botella, será divertido.

\- ¡Pero si sólo somos dos!

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¡Qué no te besaría ni aun muriéndome!

\- ¡Pues lo hagas! Además, ¡yo tampoco quiero me beses! Me voy a inventar unas normas nuevas…

 

* * *

Y allí estaban: uno con el pijama quitado, sólo en shorts, según dictaban las normas del nuevo juego; y Akaashi con los brazos cruzados, arrepintiéndose de haber invitado a su amigo a su casa e imaginándose la bronca de su madre al ver el salón completamente patas arriba, con el sake por el suelo, con la alfombra llena de patatas fritas y la música de rap de los años ochenta a tope.

\- ERES UN ABURRIDO. ¡UN MALDITO AGUAFIESTAS!

\- Bokuto, baja la voz. No voy a quitarme nada, ni voy a imitar a nadi, ni cantaré nada.

\- ¡PERO SON LAS NORMAS DEL JUEGO!

\- Diablos, ¡¿pero qué juego?! ¡Si acabas de inventártelo!

\- Me invitaste a pasarlo bien y te estás negando, ¡ESTÁS ROMPIENDO EL TRATO!

\- Pero, qué, trato. – Fue lo último que pudo responder, pues su amigo ya se había levantado del suelo y había huido a su habitación, presa del enfado típico de un crío. O mejor dicho, a la habitación de Akaashi.

 

* * *

A veces era insoportable. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amigo mirando el móvil, con la cama completamente desecha. Con  _su_  cama completamente desecha.

\- Eh, esa no es tu cama.

\- "¿No te han enseñado las normas de anfitrión, Keiji?" – Dijo imitando las palabras que había pronunciado antes.

\- Tu cama es esta –Dijo señalando la litera e ignorando la burla.

\- Esa no me gusta

\- Por qué.

\- Porque es dura. Y el naranja no me gusta. Y me entra la luz de la ventana – Respondió sin apartar la vista del teléfono.

"Demonios" Suspiró, dejando finalmente su amada cama a Bokuto. "Está bien, buenas noches."

Se enterró debajo de las sabanas. El silencio de su habitación lo abrazaba como cada noche. Casi por un momento parecía que estaba solo. Sólo por casi un momento. 2 horas le duró el descanso.

 

* * *

\- Eh, Akaashi…

"Los búhos duermen de día." Recordó incrédulo, sabiendo que era su culpa por pensar que su amigo iba a dormirse como cualquier otra persona normal de este mundo haría.

\- Tsss, Akaashi.

\- Dime, Bokuto. Qué quieres.

\- ¿… Sigues despierto? –Dijo con una voz cansada.

\- Tú eres tonto. Si te estoy contestando por supuesto que estaré despierto.

\- Mmm. Tienes razón – Rio mientras se peinaba con la mano su pelo plateado.

\- ¿Y bien…?

El silencio volvió a reinar. Esperó unos segundos que parecía horas, dispuesto a escuchar la pregunta, consejo, o últimas palabras de Koutarou. Pero allí no volvió a contestar nadie.

\- ¿Y BIEN?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que qué coño querías decirme.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Joder. Ahora mismo, Bokuto. Me acabas de despertar para decirme algo; has dicho mi puto nombre, tío. Piensa por una vez.

\- ¡Ahhh! – Volvió a reír el muchacho de 3er año - ¿Te refieres a lo de que si seguías despierto? No quería decirte nada en especial, la verdad.

Akaashi aguantaba maremotos si hacía falta; sabía controlar el huracán que era Bokuto Koutarou diariamente, pero sólo había algo capaz de templar el ánimo del armador de Fukurodani: que no le dejasen dormir. Y si encima aquel que disturbaba su sueño era el mismo niñato con la mente de un niño de 5 años, el resultado podía ser fatal.

\- Mira, que te jodan. – Dijo antes de girarse para el otro lado de la cama, dispuesto a acabar con esta situación y empezar su plácida vigía nocturna en las tierras de Morfeo.

[…]

\- No tenía nada especial que decirte; sólo quería saber si seguías ahí. – Musitó el chico de los búhos al cabo de unos minutos.

Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver a su compañero, que ya había hecho de la cama de su amigo, la suya propia; tirando todas las sábanas y peluches al suelo, y permanecía con los párpados cerrados y una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Eso suena muy gay – Gruñó finalmente Keiji.

\- Jajaja, ay, Akaashi, más te gustaría, moreno… - Respondió Bokuto, imitando una voz femenina mientras se ahogaba de la risa, ignorando que los padres de su amigo dormían en la habitación de al lado y que eran ya las 5 de la mañana.

\- Suena gay y equivocado. – Volvió a decir Akaashi con tono neutral, helado como el invierno, aún molesto por el tocacojones que le impedía dormir y pensando para sí mismo una y otra vez que en qué estaría pensando para haber invitado a semejante capitán del equipo de Volley a pasar la noche, si ni siquiera le aguantaba 5 horas en el club.

\- Dios, qué pesado con lo de ga… ¿equivocado? – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

_\- Siempre he estado ahí, yo nunca me he ido. Lo sabes._

"Qué haces" pensó. "Qué mierdas estás diciendo; ahora éste es capaz de pegar un grito o llorar como un puto recién nacido o yo qué sé. Cambia de tema rápido, cabrón, por lo que más quieras, que como el tipo ese despierte a tus padres olvídate de invitar a más gente a casa y despídete de dormir tú mismo bajo este techo y de tener este apellido de por vida."

Pero Bokuto Koutarou, que siempre era la tormenta, el trueno, el rayo; sólo se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa enorme, antes de coger la manta del suelo, echársela hasta la cabeza y girarse hacia la pared.

_\- Lo sé. Y eso era todo lo que quería oír._


End file.
